


故人不相识

by lucia_zhaifu



Series: 魔法事故系列 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, F/F, Past Relationship(s), 龙后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucia_zhaifu/pseuds/lucia_zhaifu
Summary: 这段算是《喵！reginaaa》的番外。补全了Regina是如何得到龙鳞的故事





	故人不相识

**Author's Note:**

> 之前LOFTER的版本这一段内容是穿插在正文里面当做回闪，不过到这边我还是把它单独拿出来作为一篇文了，那么就姑且把它算进魔法事故系列之一吧。依然是16年的老文，那时候正剧还没演到Maleficent和Regina的过去呢。

13岁的Regina，牵着自己从小养大的马离家出走已经三天了。她趁着母亲到邦交的邻国拜访，骑着Rocinante头也不回地向着北方奔去。当她停下来的时候，已经闯进了风雪交加的黑松林。

 

懂事的马儿为了给小主人取暖，躺在地上用自己的身体尽可能多地为她遮挡风雪。

宽大的盔甲没办法抵御寒风的侵入，Regina瑟缩着往Rocinante的肚子上靠了靠。

 

“你迷路了么，小家伙？”

 

Regina以为自己被冻出了幻觉，当她抬起头的时候，看到了一双湛蓝的眼睛。她张了张嘴，没说出话来。蓝眼睛的主人靠近了她，弯下腰来向她伸出了手。

 

“来，我带你到温暖安全的地方去。”

 

软糯糯的声音，Regina看清楚了，是一个穿着紫色长裙的高挑女人。一头阳光一样金色的头发在狂风中丝毫不凌乱，女人脸上带着温和的笑容。Regina不自觉地，就抓住了那只白皙的手掌。

 

Regina牵着马安静地跟在蓝眼睛女人的身后，风雪似乎主动为她们让开了道，她一点也没有感觉到刚刚那刺骨的冷。

 

“你家在哪里？也许我能送你回去，小家伙。”

“我不叫小家伙！”

 

倔强的脾气一上来，Regina忍不住回了一句。

 

“哦？那你叫什么名字？”

“Quixote，Don Quixote。”

 

离家出走除了乔装打扮，自然是要有一个相应的假名。

 

Regina脱口而出的，是自己在脑海里幻想过一万遍的名字。当她还很小的时候，父亲曾经跟她讲过骑士的故事。她幻想自己成为一个伟大的骑士，挥舞着宝剑战胜恶龙，人们把她和Rocinante的名字刻在石碑上。‘你该有个淑女的样子，你是不需要舞刀弄枪的，Regina。’幻想总是被母亲严厉的声音打断。

 

“Don Quixote，哦真是个古老的名字，亲爱的骑士先生，我叫Maleficent，这片黑松林的主人，欢迎来到我的城堡。”

 

Maleficent回过身，对着Regina优雅地弯腰行了个礼，她身后魔法般地冒出一座黑色的城堡，高耸入云的屋顶上堆着白色的积雪，从城堡大门蜿蜒而下的石板路从山坡顶延伸到两人的脚下。

 

“哇……”

 

Regina唯一的回答是一声充满惊奇的感叹，Maleficent看着毫不掩饰自己情感的Regina，忍不住轻笑了起来。自己一个人住在这片常年风雪交加的树林，经常会捡到一些冻僵的小动物。有的在她的照顾下恢复生机之后就离开了，有的则留在城堡里成为了她的宠物。不过这么多年，捡到人还是第一次。Maleficent觉得漫长无聊的日子终于多了一些乐趣了。

 

Regina跟着Maleficent顺着青石板路走进了黑色的城堡，一只乌鸦从城堡里飞了出来落在Maleficent的肩上，紫色的女人对着乌鸦耳语了几句，鸟儿就嘎嘎叫着在Rocinante头顶盘旋起来。

 

“Diaval会带你的小朋友到温暖干净的马棚去，那里有新鲜的草料。”

 

Maleficent对着一脸疑惑的Regina解释着，女孩眼中的疑惑立刻变成的惊奇。

 

“你可以跟动物们讲话么？”

“哦，别急着惊讶，我这里还有好多神奇的东西。”

 

Maleficent竖起食指放在唇边，做了一个噤声的动作，然后对着Regina眨了眨眼睛，继续转身带路。Regina感觉心脏扑通扑通直跳，她有些迫不及待地想进到那个（有好多神奇的东西）的城堡一探究竟。

 

“能跟我讲讲你为什么会到这个地方来么？这里已经很多年没有人来过了。”

 

Maleficent领着Regina，城堡两扇巨大的黑门在Maleficent靠近的时候自动打开了，发出一声沉重的金属摩擦声。Regina微微张着嘴，跟在Maleficent身后，眼前一条光亮洁白的大理石地板直通城堡尽头的王座。

 

“嗯……我离家出走来着……”

 

Regina被眼前的景象吸引着，完全不知道自己在说什么，她四处张望着，走廊两边是两排三人合抱那么粗的柱子，高耸至屋顶，上面雕刻着龙的花纹。

 

Maleficent扭过头，从肩膀往回看了看那个穿着不合身的盔甲的孩子，忍不住笑了起来。

 

“告诉我，你为什么要离家出走，骑士先生？”

 

Maleficent再次开口的时候，已经坐在了那个看上去可以旋转的同样雕刻着龙纹的王座上。Regina停在了王座前的台阶下面，分散的心神这时候才猛地收了回来。

 

“额……什么？不、不为什么……”

 

发现居然不自觉地透露了自己小秘密的Regina，有些羞赧，她用手指抠着盔甲肚子上的锈迹，假装很认真地在研究那些斑纹的形状。Maleficent只是笑着不说话，她在这个世界上活得太久，见过太多的人类，他们贪婪、无知、虚伪。而这个喜怒哀乐完全展现在脸上的人类小孩，却有一颗真挚纯洁的心，而且……Maleficent闭上眼深深吸了一口气，这个孩子身上还蕴藏着一股巨大的能量。

 

_‘多么难得啊……’_

 

Maleficent突然产生了把这个小骑士留在身边的冲动。

 

“你去换套干净的衣服吧，你可以洗个舒服的热水澡，还有好吃的茶点等着你。”

 

Regina的胃很是时机地在Maleficent话音刚落的时候发出一声哀鸣，咕噜噜的声响似乎在空旷的大厅里发出了回响。Regina忙捂住自己的肚子，红着脸斜眼偷偷瞄着Maleficent。金发女人仿佛没有听见一般，挂着她万年不变的柔和笑容，冲着城堡屋顶招了招手，Diaval不知从什么地方飞了出来落在了王座的扶手上。

 

“Diaval会带你去你的房间，洗澡的热水已经准备好了，旁边有换的衣服，你去了就知道了。”

 

Regina点点头，乌鸦飞过来落在她头顶，叫唤了两声，Regina似乎听懂了乌鸦的语言，抬起脚就往正确的方向走去。

 

_‘那个女人一定会魔法！’_

 

当Regina目送乌鸦先生离开，脱掉盔甲泡进不知何时准备好的热乎乎的水里之后，她脑海里又浮现出那个有着蓝眼睛的漂亮女人。

 

_‘不过，她并不像母亲那样给人冰冷无情的感觉……’_

 

Regina低着头噘着嘴，抬起脚在水盆里打起小小的水花。

 

_‘也许……并不是所有的魔法都令人感到讨厌……’_

 

“他叫什么名字？”

 

Maleficent看着正在给马梳理毛发的Regina。

 

“Rocinante，我十岁的时候父亲送的生日礼物。”

 

Regina亲昵地拍了拍Rocinante的鼻子，马儿开心地呼哧着。

 

“他多大了呢？”

“三岁了，他是个开朗外向的男孩子。”

“哦，难怪你们相处得这么好，开朗外向的小骑士。”

 

Maleficent抬起手在Regina的鼻子上刮了一下，女孩立刻红了脸，忙把头转向Rocinante，一边局促地刷着他的毛，一边悄声抱怨着。

 

“我一点都不小，我都十三岁了……”

“哦~对我来说，你依然是个小不点。”

 

Maleficent觉得这个小男孩可爱得不像话，忍不住想多逗逗他。Regina说不过Maleficent，只是红着脸不看她，金发的女巫歪着头笑着，任由Regina闹别扭，她好久没有过这种开心的感觉了。在马棚里忙着跟对方比耐力的两个人都没有注意到，窗外肆虐的风雪已经渐渐安静下来了。

 

“你在这里住了多久？Maleficent？”

“很久很久。”

 

暴风雪停了，Maleficent的森林就是一片宁静的白色世界，阳光透过树枝洒落在雪面上，斑斑点点地装饰着过分白净的地面，Regina跟Maleficent一高一矮并排在雪地里漫步，Regina一闲下来就止不住自己的好奇，拉着Maleficent问东问西。

 

“很久很久是多久？”

“很久很久就是很久很久。”

“那到底是有多久嘛？”

“唔……在你出生之前，比那更久，或许跟这片林子的年龄一样。”

“呜哦……可是你看上去还是年轻漂亮。”

“哦谢谢你，我亲爱的小绅士。”

 

Maleficent毫不矜持地接受赞扬，让Regina又红了脸。她用力踩着脚下的白雪，一个个清晰的脚印留在上面，Regina努力让所有脚印连成一条直线，她张开双臂保持着平衡，小心翼翼地交换着左右脚，假装漫不尽心地继续跟Maleficent聊着天。

 

“你是女巫吗？”

“嗯……算是也不算是，这要看你对女巫的定义了。”

“可是你会魔法。”

“这是与生俱来的能力。”

“那你一定很厉害！”

“嗯……至少在我的同类里，我算是非常厉害的。”

 

Maleficent捏着自己的下巴点了点头，上一次见到同类的龙，还是那些没有智商的低级种。像自己这样能化身为人的龙，这个世界上已经很少很少了。

 

“同类？”

 

Regina感觉自己似乎抓到了重点，她停下脚步扭头看着Maleficent，好奇的眼神里面闪着兴奋的光。

 

“哦……你没有听说过关于这片黑松林的传说么？”

“说这里住着可怕的恶龙，所有进入这片森林的人都会变成恶龙的盘中……餐……”

 

Regina小脸刷地一白，她瞪大了眼睛盯着Maleficent，伸出颤抖的手指指着她。

 

“难道……难道……”

 

Maleficent得意地扬了扬头，看到有人如此敬畏自己，果然还是有些开心。

 

“难道那条恶龙就是你养的？”

 

Regina一脸不可置信的样子，她脑海里浮现这个紫衣的漂亮女人带着温柔的笑意指挥着一头可怕的巨龙吞食入侵者的场景。

 

Maleficent瞬间有点泄气，哪怕那些智能不足的低等种，自己也绝对不会去饲养，那是对龙族尊严的践踏。

 

“亲爱的Don Quixote先生，你想要看看我的秘密吗？”

 

Maleficent挂上了她那神秘的笑容，对着Regina勾勾手指。女孩吞了吞唾沫，深吸一口气，郑重地点了点头。

 

 

Maleficent从来没想过自己居然会允许一个人类骑上自己的背，Regina紧紧抓着Maleficent背上突出的龙鳞，风扬起她齐耳的短发凛冽地刮着，但是Regina没有感到一丝寒冷或者风刮的刺痛。

 

_‘一定是Maleficent的魔法。’_

 

女孩想着，越发觉得坊间的传说是多么的可笑。Regina迎着风，夹紧了双腿，她坐直身体张开双臂，一串串笑声从自己口中漏出来，Regina短短十三年的人生里，从来没有笑得这么开心过。

 

“Maleficent！”

 

Regina趴下身子，努力靠近龙的脑袋，她开心地大声喊着。

 

“Maleficent！你是世界上最温柔的龙！”

 

飞龙呼啸了一声，张开口在空气中喷了一团火焰。Regina开心地尖叫起来。

 

“纠正刚才的话！！你是世界上最强大的龙！”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

提起苹果，Maleficent就会想起那个有着巧克力色大眼睛的小小骑士，不经意间闯进自己世界的孩子，给自己的生活增添了不少色彩。Maleficent把玩着手中的苹果，这是很普通的品种，红色的果皮中泛着黄，上面还有一些褐色的小小斑点。外表虽然不甚好看，味道却是甜脆清香的。

 

_‘听说蜜脆不仅好吃，而且长得也很好看。’_

 

Maleficent拿起桌上的餐刀，切下一小块苹果放进嘴里咀嚼着。那个自称Don Quixote的少年，在这个城堡里住了三天。她带他参观了自己大部分的收藏，还变身巨龙让他体验了一下龙骑士的感觉。

 

第四天的清晨，Maleficent的黑松林迎来了第二位人类少年，男孩看上去比她的小骑士年龄稍微大一些。Quixote见到那个男孩的时候欢呼着奔上去拥抱了他，对了，那个大一点的男孩子叫Daniel。

 

Daniel带着她的小骑士离开了。

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Maleficent在各国之间游历，她在等待一个时机，一个她自己都不确定是否期待的时机——Aurora 16岁的生日。在这之前，她决定乔装打扮，离开黑松林四处走走。说不定在某个盛产蜜脆苹果树的国家，可以遇到那个曾给她带去过一时欢笑的小骑士。

 

_‘这么多年了，他应该长大了吧？会不会比我高了？’_

 

旅行中的Maleficent偶尔也会顺便打听一下Don Quixote这个名字，不过没有人听说过有这样一位年轻的骑士。

 

龙女巫不紧不慢地继续着她的旅程，她漫无目的地跟着路上偶遇到的旅人，一起来到魔法森林南边的白色国度。她一路走来，都在听路人们议论他们的国王即将迎娶的新娘。听说新娘只比国王的女儿大8岁，她是来自北方国家的公主，而且有个特别的嫁妆——一棵蜜脆苹果树。

 

Maleficent决定去看看那位传说中的新娘，虽然她知道国王的新婚妻子跟自己的小骑士不会有任何联系，但是同样拥有一棵蜜脆苹果树的人，一定有相似的值得一见的特质。

 

国王的婚礼在三天之后，Maleficent决定以自己的真实身份参加婚礼舞会，她知道不会有人拒绝她的出席。

 

Leopold的城堡庄严华丽，这一夜歌舞升平，全国各地以及来自其他国家的王公贵族都来这里为这位仁慈的国王献上祝福。

 

Maleficent握着她的魔杖，迈着缓慢的步伐走进城堡的大殿。她没有半点掩饰自己的意思，张扬着、肆意地散发着龙族女巫的气场，人群自觉为她让开一条道，于是她径直走到了王座前举着酒杯笑迎客人的国王身边。

 

“尊敬的Leopold国王，我在贵国游历，听说您娶了一位美丽的妻子，于是特地过来为您道喜。”

 

国王看着眼前这个优雅弯腰行礼的女巫，知道她早就声名在外，小心翼翼地接受了Maleficent的道贺，他只盼望这位女巫能早点失去对自己的兴趣。不过Leopold的愿望很快就能实现，因为Maleficent对这场婚礼的兴趣从来都不在这位两鬓斑白的国王身上。

 

“不知道我是否有幸能见一见您那位美丽的新娘？听说，她从家乡带了一颗苹果树作为嫁妆，真是很特别呢，让人好奇。”

“哦，您说Regina，真遗憾，她不太习惯我们这里酿的酒，有些不舒服，已经回去休息了。”

 

Maleficent斜眼瞅了瞅目光闪烁的国王，觉察到他内心的惊慌。难道他在担心自己会像抢走Stefan国王刚出生的女儿的未来一样，夺走他新婚的妻子么？

 

_‘如果这个Regina比较有趣的话，我倒是不介意这么做。’_

 

Maleficent有些邪恶地在内心偷偷想着，她保持着应有的礼数，向国王表达了自己的遗憾，转身离开了。

 

_‘想要看一眼新娘子，不一定非得在正式场合嘛。’_

 

离开舞会大厅的Maleficent抬起头，闭上眼在空气中嗅了嗅。身为龙，自然有超乎人类的嗅觉，弥漫着各类芬芳的空气中，Maleficent能够分辨出其中一种，甜甜的果子的清香。虽然没有见过蜜脆苹果，但她有种预感，顺着这股果子的香气可以见到自己想见的人。

 

Maleficent顺着苹果的香气，七拐八拐走到了城堡后面的花园。穿过白玉石砌的走廊，一棵高大孤独的树引入紫色女巫的眼帘。树上绿叶茂密，其间结满如血鲜红的苹果。Maleficent想起那个囚禁在地狱里用苹果诱惑人类的恶魔，她忍不住勾起了嘴角。

 

再走近一些，苹果树下的女子，那身华丽的白色婚纱充分说明了她的身份。新娘抬头望着自己的苹果树，没有觉察到身后有人接近。

 

“晚上好，女王陛下。”

 

温婉的女声唤醒了陷入沉思的新娘，女人顺着声音转过身，在看到Maleficent的时候，她微微倒吸了一口气。

 

“Maleficent……”

 

Regina轻声念着来者的名字，仿若唤起了遥远的记忆。看着眼前紫衣的女巫，岁月没有在她身上留下丝毫痕迹，就连她嘴角弯起的弧度也跟自己记忆中的一模一样，只是当年那个自称是英勇骑士的单纯少年已经不复存在。

 

“哦……想不到殿下知道我的名字，真是荣幸……”

 

Maleficent轻柔缓慢的语气里透着疑惑，Regina在苹果树的阴影里望着她那双蓝眼睛，发现Maleficent并没有认出自己来。她想起当年剪短了头发身披铠甲女扮男装的自己，再低头看看那一身雪白的婚纱，Maleficent认不出也是情理之中。

 

“伟大的龙族女巫，您的名号早就传遍这片大陆，说荣幸的应该是我才对。”

 

Regina提起裙摆对着Maleficent屈膝行了一个礼。

 

“我叫Regina，请直接叫我的名字。”

 

抬头对着月光下的女巫投去一个真诚的笑容，Maleficent愣了愣，新娘那双闪耀着光芒的眼睛，有一种遥远的熟悉感。

 

“好的，陛下……哦不，Regina……这真是一个美丽的名字……”

“谢谢……”

 

两人对视良久，Regina歪着脑袋带着笑意打量着Maleficent，这让久经世故的女巫觉得有些不自在。她往前走了两步，抬眼借着月光凝视着Regina的苹果树。

 

“这是……蜜脆么？”

“想不到您一眼就认出它的品种。”

 

Regina也回过头看向那颗高大的树。

 

“是的，蜜脆。它的果子是所有苹果里最甜蜜的一种。”

“这也是拥有最强生命力的一种……”

 

Maleficent记忆深处的话语不由自主地从嘴边滑了出来，直到此时她才发现自己有多想念当年那个脸颊被风雪冻得通红的小骑士，她的小骑士。

 

“如此坚强而又如此甜蜜，多么矛盾而又美丽啊……”

 

Regina说着伸手摘下一颗苹果，鲜红的果子在她苍白的手上，仿佛一颗流着血的心脏。

 

“我曾经有个朋友，我们之间有过一段难忘的交情。那是我童年最美好的回忆，我答应过她，要让她尝尝蜜脆结的果子。只可惜我们因为一些原因分别了，从此再也没能见到对方。”

 

白衣的新娘双手捧着鲜红的苹果走到Maleficent身边，把苹果递给了她。Maleficent条件反射地接过苹果，她端详着那果实，她甚至已经闻到了那香甜的气味。

 

“我也有过一个朋友……他……或许跟你有着共同的故乡，他也有一棵像你这样的苹果树。”

 

女巫抬起苹果，深深地嗅了一下。

 

“很遗憾，我一直没有机会尝一尝他种的蜜脆苹果。”

“机会总会有的，或许就在你不经意的某一天。”

 

Maleficent有些不明白Regina话里有话的言语，她只知道这个女人有一双美丽的眼睛，美得可以让看到的人忘记烦恼。

 

“也许……希望有一天，我可以尝一尝他的苹果……”

 

“您那位朋友，现在还好么？”

 

Regina想起当年女扮男转的自己，忍不住偷偷笑了笑，她见Maleficent并没有半点认出自己的迹象，于是就顺水推舟跟着那个迟钝的女巫聊了起来。

 

“我已经很久没有见到他了，事实上，我跟他也只是短短相处了几天而已。”

“他一定很特别，只相处了几天便让您一直记着他。”

 

Maleficent回想着那个骑在自己背上，呼喊着‘你是世界上最厉害的龙’的少年，心里暖暖的。

 

“他像阳光一样温暖，我很喜欢他，可惜我们分别得太匆忙。”

 

Regina面上的笑容渐渐消失了，她回头看看身后华丽的宫殿，那个像阳光一样温暖的Don Quixote，在几天前的夜晚随着Daniel的死亡而消失了。

 

“希望有一天，你们可以再次相遇。”

“希望有一天……”

 

Maleficent握了握手中的蜜脆，那鲜艳美好的果实并没有激发她吃的欲望，于是她抬起手，一道浅粉色的光在掌见亮了起来。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

Regina看着Maleficent使用魔法，心里有些不舒服，她依旧对魔法有着排斥的心理。

 

“一个保鲜的小手段。”

 

Maleficent抬起苹果望着Regina轻轻笑着。

 

“这样子它就不会腐烂，可以永远保持着新鲜美丽的样子。”

“何必那么麻烦呢，趁着新鲜的时候吃掉它不就不用担心腐坏了么？”

“可是吃掉了就没有了啊。”

“没有了，就再来找我呀，这满树的苹果，我一个人又吃不完。”

 

Maleficent把苹果捧在心口，看着Regina那双温暖的眸子，心里有些悸动。

 

“这是你送我的见面礼，我会好好收起来。”

 

\------------------------------

 

Regina无数次告诫自己，不要步Cora的后尘，不要再去接触魔法，那些诱人的会让人上瘾的黑魔法。她在小小的Snow面前努力保持微笑，时刻提醒自己Snow只是个孩子。

 

Leopold放不下亡妻，Regina自己也放不下Daniel。她想着，既然已无法从这段婚姻中逃脱，那么至少能跟自己的丈夫以朋友的身份一起生活下去。她会帮他照顾他的女儿，而他给予她应有的尊重。她不介意当一个得不到国王的爱的王后，只求能有一片自由呼吸的空间。

 

但现实从来都不会如她所愿，她过得并不开心。

 

“你看上去脸色不太好。”

 

Maleficent跟Regina并肩坐在苹果树下，女巫自从在Regina的婚礼上见过她之后，便跟她成为了朋友。每一个满月的夜晚，她们都会在苹果树下相见。Regina递给Maleficent一个苹果，龙女巫用魔法把苹果切成精致的小块，放在Regina准备好的银色盘子里。两人一起吃苹果，看月亮，有时候聊天，有时候只是这样子沉默到天亮。

 

“是么？大概是昨晚没睡好……”

 

Regina抬手摸了摸脸颊，身子向后靠了靠，躲进苹果树的影子里。

 

“你不开心，他对你不好？”

 

Regina想起新婚那夜，微醺的国王，虽已两鬓斑白，双臂仍然强硬有力。她想起那些撕裂的疼痛，身上斑驳的淤青。想起那几乎流不干的眼泪，以及那个被自己唤作丈夫的男人冰冷的背影。她以为，那样的夜晚只会有一次。

 

“Mal，教我魔法，好不好？”

 

龙女巫看着Regina有些震惊，她突如其来的祈求让她有些不知所措，可是那双眸子里深深的痛楚却如一把尖刀剜进她心里。

 

“好……”

 

Maleficent来不及思考便答应了Regina的请求，黑发女人底下头如释重负地笑了笑，她伸手握住Maleficent苍白的手指。

 

“我知道你的魔法并不邪恶，如果是你的话……如果是你的话，我就不会堕落。”

 

她的声音越来越小，到最后仿佛耳语，Maleficent没有细究，她从来没有过分探究他人内心的习惯。她只知道Regina现在很痛苦，她需要她，所以自己就要帮助她。

 

_‘因为我在意你……’_

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Maleficent难得在白天的时候路过Leopold的城堡，她到海边寻找毒藤的汁液，在一阵翻山越岭之后碰巧绕到了白色王国的边境，于是她决定顺道去看看她的朋友。

 

Maleficent悄无深吸地潜进城堡，在Regina的苹果树面前停留了一会，又顺着她的气味绕到了她的卧室，依旧不见Regina的踪影。Maleficent释了一个隐身周，悄悄混进来往的女仆中间，听到她们谈论着准备给王后换洗的衣服以及马棚之类的话题。

 

‘看样子我的这位朋友也是酷爱骑马。’

 

Maleficent笑了笑，化作一缕黑烟。当她再次出现的时候，正站在城堡后山宽阔的马场边上，她听到马蹄笃笃，抬眼看到Regina穿着一身红色的马装，驾驭着一匹棕色的骏马疾驰着。Maleficent张大了眼，一时间不知该作何反应。

 

“那是……Rocinante……”

 

她记得那匹马，那是Don Quixote的马，当年还是年轻的马儿现在已经是充满力量的良驹。

 

Regina远远望见Maleficent，一夹马肚子便向这边奔过来。她带着大帽檐的红色帽子，白色的羽毛随着马儿的步伐上下抖动着。

 

“Mal！你怎么来了？”

 

Regina喘息着，声音却是清亮开心的。

 

“我就是路过……来看看你……”

 

金发的女巫心不在焉地回答着，Regina跳下马，牵着缰绳靠过来。Rocinante认出了眼前这个金发女人，快乐地打了个响鼻。Maleficent抬手抚摸着Rocinante的鼻子。

 

“你……你认识他。”

“谁？”

“我从来没有跟你提过他的名字……”

“你是说……你那位多年不见的朋友？”

“对，我记得这匹马，只是没想到你认识他……”

 

Regina看着Maleficent的侧脸，女巫的眼神里透着怀念，她张了张口却是欲言又止。

 

“他好么？他现在在哪里？”

 

Maleficent终于从回忆中抽出身来，扭过头有些激动地问着。Regina望着她，看那双蓝色的眼睛里倒映着自己的影子，明明Maleficent那么想念当年那个小骑士，可是她却一点都没有认出眼前这个人。Regina心口一紧，只是5年，但自己已变得太多。

 

“他……他死了。”

 

“我跟他从小一起长大，形影不离。只是17岁那年，我永远失去了他。”

 

Regina不去看Maleficent的眼，那里面的伤痛令她心酸。

 

“他是怎么死的？”

 

女巫的声音里带着颤抖。

 

“心……他死于心碎……”

 

Regina抬手抚在心脏的位置，她想起那一夜，母亲亲手挖出Daniel的心脏，捏碎在自己面前，那一瞬间她感觉自己的一部分也随着Daniel一起死去了。

 

Maleficent感觉很多年没有体会过心痛的滋味了，那个笑起来无比真诚的少年，在她最灰暗的日子里闯进自己的森林，虽然短暂，却也为她带去了一线阳光。人类的生命太过脆弱，连时间都敌不过。

 

她抬头看看Regina，忽然有些害怕起来，她喜欢这个女人，这个总是带着淡淡忧伤的女人给她一种熟悉温暖的感觉。之前一直不明白，现在才知道。只是这一次，Maleficent决定放开这段友情，她怕当自己再度沉沦之后又要活生生失去。

 

“Regina，我要去很远的地方，可能会有一段时间不回来了。”

“你要离开多久？”

“不算太久，几十年吧……”

“你知道对于人类来说，几十年等于一辈子了。”

“对不起，我、我必须得离开……不过，不过我要送你一个礼物，你看到它，就等于看到我。”

 

镶着金丝边的檀木箱子，里面盛放着世界上最珍贵的龙鳞，那是飞龙心口的鳞片，传说可以解开世间所有的咒语。


End file.
